Forever
by Mistress Angel
Summary: Post 3x22. After the Season 3 Finale. Elena becomes a vampire and has to deal with the changes that come with it. Will her choice still be the same now that she's changed? Or could Damon be her better match? Delena pairing. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_This story takes place where the season 3 finale ended. Its DELENA for sure! Human Elena may choose Stefan but Vampire Elena will choose Damon. I'm sure of it :)  
__I haven't written a fanfic in a long time, but I was inspired and figured I'd give this one a try. I hope someone out there likes it. If you do please review! _**

"I helped her. She needed my help"

"You what?" Damon asked, the tinniest amount of hope flared up under all of his pain and confusion. His mind was spinning. Fear that Elena was dead filled him. But at Meredith's words he could feel the world slowing again.

P_lease let me have heard right._ He thought.

Elena had chosen Stefan, but she was still his entire world. Maybe he could have lived without her at his side, but not without her alive.

_She's alive, she's a vampire_ he repeated to himself, trying to get his fear under control. He may have promised Stefan he'd leave, but this changed everything. Elena would need him now, even just as a friend. He couldn't leave her.

_Besides I have to make sure she doesn't do anything noble and Elena like and refuse to change._ He thought. If there was one thing he was absolutely sure about after this night, it was that Elena Gilbert was not allowed to die.

* * *

Elena's mind seemed to become conscious before her body would respond. Everything had been dark. She had felt pressure like she'd never known and then suddenly she could breathe again. Her body responded to her thoughts, she could feel, hear and breathe. Her mind struggled to organize its self. Stefan and Damon were her first thought.

_Are they okay? Had she seen Stefan?_ Her thoughts were a mess. Nothing made sense. She started with her last memory, she had been in the car with Matt.

_ Klaus is gone, and Tyler._ When she thought of Tyler it started coming back to her. Matt, the bridge, and Stefan. Stefan saving Matt like she had wanted and then...

Elena sat up startled.

_I drowned, I must have! But then how am I-_ She was gasping now as realization hit her. Her hands moved over her body as she gasped for breathe. Unconsciously thinking she would be able to feel some change.

"I'm so sorry" Stefan's voice caught her off guard. He was sitting near by, staring brokenly at her. She looked around taking in her surroundings for the first time. They were in a morgue, it was dark, cold and creepy.

"Matt" she cried out. Trying to get up, to look for him. She stumbled slightly and Stefan was at her side.

"He's okay, I got him out in time, gave him my blood. He'll be awake and recovered soon" Stefan tried to gently coax her back onto the table.

"I'm fine Stefan, really" she said, pushing his hands off and getting to her feet. She did feel fine, which just reassured her that everything was not okay.

"Elena I'm sorry" he whispered brokenly again.

"How did this happen?" She asked him, ignoring his comment. She could only focus on her own train of thought at the moment. "I didn't have any vampire blood"

"Elena"

Before Elena knew what had happened Damon had come in and she was swept into his arms. Yes, Elena had just rejected him less then two hours before but she had also died and death takes precedent.

Her arms wrapped around him automatically. She was scared about what was happening but also relieved Damon and Stefan hadn't died along with Klaus.

"I thought I lost you" he whispered.

"So did I" she whispered back. As Stefan started moving she pulled away. Damon felt a piercing pain go through his chest at her actions, but now was not the time to be thinking about the whole choosing Stefan thing.

Stefan seemed to be getting some of his composure back. His mind was running again. The morgue was not the most appropriate place for everyone to catch up. "We should head back to the house and meet up with everyone. I'll get Matt, you all right to walk?

Elena nodded. Her world was spinning but one thought had decided to stick out of her mind. One thought that changed everything about her life, about her self. One thought that made her stomach drop and her heart beat wildly.

_I'm gonna be a vampire...or I'll die._ she added as an after thought. Unfortunately that thought gave as little comfort as the previous.

* * *

Elena walked through the door to the boarding house. Stefan was assisting a still shaky Matt behind her, who was just beginning to gain back his strength.

"How's he doing?" She asked looking at Matt who was being placed groggily up on the couch.

"Better" Stefan replied.

"So what exactly happened?" Elena asked both to Damon and Stefan

Damon answered "I saw, Alaric he-" He didn't finish his sentence. Elena had died, there was no need to say it. They all knew what that meant. He switched topics.

"Meredith, she gave you some vampire blood when you were admitted, apparently you were in worse shape then she let on" He explained turning to Elena. His eyes searched her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking, feeling. Her face was a mask.

As Jeremy and Caroline arrived the entire story unfolded.

"No ones heard from Bonnie yet" Stefan asked. There was only silence as Jeremy slowly shook his head.

"She's fine" Damon responded. "Witch can take care of her self"

Everyone was silent, except Caroline who was crying endlessly into Elena's shoulder.

* * *

Damon paced around his room. There was only so much crying barbie he could take. He needed quiet in order to process the last few hours. Klaus was dead, they were alive, which meant Klaus had lied. Bonnie was unreachable, he wasn't sure what that meant yet and Elena was going to be a vampire. At least he assumed that was the plan.

"Hey." Her voice swept over him, and she flooded his senses like she always did when she was around.

"Elena." He whispered back brokenly. It was to hard to hide his hurt any longer. It had been such an exhausting week.

She stared at him sadly and tried to force a smile. She hated breaking his heart, she wished she didn't have to, but what other choice was there?

He dropped her gaze, defeated and sat on his bed. She followed him over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She told him.

"Oh Elena, you just died and your still worrying about me? Your so selfless is sickening." he attempted to joke but his voice was to defeated to really pull off his usual cocky attitude. "You shouldn't be worried about me. Lets focus on you. How are you handling this? Going to be a vampire? It's a big change."

"I know." she answered shakily. "It's not sinking in completely. Everything just happened so fast."

"But your going too?" He couldn't hold back from asking her any longer. The question that was nagging at him. Would she turn? Hell what sort of question was that? He would make sure she turned. The real question was would she turn willingly or would he have to force her?

"I don't know Damon"

"Well you don't really have much time Elena, Sunrise is not that far away" He looked at her now. Deep into her eyes, trying to see the answer he wanted. "I can't live without you" he told her honestly.

"Damon"

"I know Elena, I know it's Stefan and I know it's your choice, but you have to do this. I can handle you being with my brother forever. I'll take that over you not being around at all, any day." She didn't respond so he kept trying. "Besides what's the big deal? Most of your closest friends are going to live forever. Come on Elena jump on the band wagon" She smiled this time.

"I'm glad your okay" She finally said. She got up and walked out. Damon's eyes followed her. That was one habit he doubted he would ever be able to break.

* * *

As the night went on, it became clear that Elena was having doubts about becoming a vampire. Not that this surprised anyone. Luckily it did not take long to convince her otherwise. Caroline cried that she couldn't lose her best friend, not after losing Tyler. Stefan promised to love her no matter what and Jeremy refused to be left alone in the world. While Damon, in his typical fashion just swore he would make her turn if she didn't decide to on her own.

Matt who had regained his strength, thanks to Stefan's blood offered his own blood to Elena to complete the change. "After all you died to save me, its the least I can do"

"You'll only need a taste" Stefan told her. "Enough to start the change, Matt will be fine"

Elena's mind was spinning, she was going to be a vampire. Was this really what they were deciding on? What she was deciding on? Once she did this, there was no going back.

Her friends would never let her die though, and deep down she was afraid too. She only had this one option left. So she was left alone with Stefan, Damon and Matt. The three men she had loved as a human.

"Okay" She took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump she was feeling in her throat. She had agreed and now her fate was sealed. She took a deep breathe, tried to calm her nerves. This was it. Matt moved closer, taking a blade Damon handed him and cutting across his arm. The smell of blood hit Elena, and she felt something she'd never felt before.

A desire like no other. The smell of blood filled her senses, she could practically hear the blood pumping through Matts veins. As the smell surrounded her, her fears began to melt away. All her doubts and fears were replaced with a desire for something she'd never experienced. A desire for something dark, warm, pumping and tempting.

Matt brought his arm to her mouth and before Elena realized she was doing it her mouth leeched onto his arm and the warm blood was filling her mouth. Filling her senses and her body was buzzing with sensation.

Her thoughts flew widely as Matt's blood filled her, changed her. Memories flashed before her eyes, things she knew, things she didn't. It was confusing and exhilerating.

She looked around her, Stefan was standing close by, as she requested. Ready to pull her off if she started to take to much. His eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt. She could tell he felt as if he had failed her. His pain hurt to look at.

Her eyes drifted and met Damon's ice blue ones. Something burned in her when she caught his eyes. His look, so different from Stefan's. His eyes bore into hers, they wouldn't look away and desire was plain on his face. He had been around enough blood that Elena knew the look on his face wasn't caused by Matts blood but by her.

She continued to drink in the blood, but she couldn't take her eyes off Damon now.

Elena could feel her body changing, her senses changing, but that was all secondary to the feelings she was getting from looking at Damon. As her senses began to heighten so did the strange feeling she was experiencing at this moment.

Suddenly Matt was pulled from her grasp and Elena heard herself groan in protest. She bent forward, collapsing on her hands and knees. Breaking eye contact with Damon. Now the change was all she could focus on.

Elena's eyes darkened, and dark veins appeared around her eyes as her hunger grew. She could feel a sharp pressure in her mouth and knew she now had fangs to accompany her new look.

Her senses were alive, she could smell Matts blood, hear his heart beating. It was all around her and she longed to taste that sweet warm liquid again. Before she knew what was happening she had jumped up and moved with lightning speed towards Matt, but Damon was faster. She hit him hard as he stepped between them. He grabbed onto her body as she tried to push past him.

"Get him out of here" Damon called to Stefan and Stefan pulled Matt from the room. The smell of blood began to fade and Elena longed to follow the scent. She tried to escape from Damon's grip but he held her tightly. She began to fight him and he pressed her hard into a wall.

"Come on Elena, lets not do anything your going to regret for the next hundred years" He pressed his body hard against her own, pinning her between himself and the wall. "As much as it turns me on to see that look in your eyes. I don't feel like listening to you bitch about killing him for the rest of eternity"

His words and the slight tease in his voice caught her attention. It broke her focus on blood long enough for some of her reason to return. She stopped struggling and looked Damon in the eye.

"That's my girl" He told her. Holding her reassuringly. The blood and the look he had seen on her face was driving him mad. Now, with Elena's body held so tightly against his he couldn't help but give into the moment. He finally had what he had always wanted. Elena, alive forever. If only she was his forever and not Stefan's.

"Welcome to forever Elena" he whispered leaning into her ear. He felt a shiver run through her body.

* * *

**Thats all for now, I'll write another chapter soon. Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad so many people read my story! It's very encouraging. I'll try to update often. So please keep reviewing :) **

* * *

Elena stood, pressed between a wall and a very strong and unmoving Damon. He was speaking to her and his words were distracting her from the current blood lust she was experiencing. She shifted her focus onto Damon, she had stopped fighting against him but he was still holding her tightly.

"I'm okay now Damon, really"

He stared at her for a long moment before stepping back. Remaining within arms length.

Everything was happening so fast. Elena was torn between wanting to gather her friends and figure out what their next step was and being alone to organize her thoughts. Oh and there was still the nagging urge for blood. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she could not stop thoughts of blood, fresh blood from surfacing.

"Stefan's going to take Matt and Jeremy out of here. I want to minimize the potential body count, you know just in case." he told her smiling as he said it. Elena couldn't believe he was finding humour in all of this.

"You made the right decision you know"

Elena startled, was he talking about Stefan? It didn't seem like a good time for that conversation. Now she was completely focused on him. All she could think about was her last conversation with Damon before she changed.

As she focused on Damon, thoughts and memories of him circulated in her head. There was something pulling at her memory, a strain of thought that she couldn't ignore but couldn't completely focus on. Damon's face was clear though, and his voice, and his lips.

_I love you Elena, and its because I love you._ She tried to focus on this memory, it didn't fit in with the rest.

"You'll see your gonna love being a vampire, sleep all day, party all night" He was still speaking and still trying to joke with her. He was acting like the last night had not happened. Like she had not just chosen Stefan over him.

"Elena?" Apparently she wasn't responding fast enough for him.

"I'm sorry Damon, everything is just a confusing mess. I think I need to be alone for a minute, get my head straight."

"You know what helps get your head straight? A drink" He moved away from her finally and was back in a flash with a blood bag and glass. He held them up in opposite hands with a big smile on his face. As if he'd found the solution to all their problems. Though for Damon his solutions usually were that simple.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off the bag he held. She wanted more blood, she doubted she would ever not want it.

"Human blood? I don't know if that's a good idea"

Damon sighed. Was she going to act like boring old Stefan now that she was a vampire? They all knew how well Stefan's choices turned out after all.

"It'll be better, easier if you learn how to control this side of your self Elena. I could teach you. Your strong enough" he told her as he opened the bag and began to pour it into the glass.

The smell engulfed her and her eyes darkened, Damon brought the glass to his nose. Elena couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Mmmm so good" he taunted as he inhaled and then took a slow sip. Elena was practically shaking with need.

"Just because you indulge a little, does not mean you'll go over the deep end. Not everything is as hard as my brother makes it seem" he held the glass out to her. Elena stepped away.

"I'm not ready for all of this just now Damon. I think I just need-"

"Space, I know, I get it."

He took a large drink from the glass, taunting her and than turned and walked out of the room. He was clearly taking it personally.

Elena let out the breathe she had been holding, and relaxed as both sources of temptation left the room. There was a lot she needed to figure out. Top on her list would have to be the strange fascination she seemed to be having for Damon. It wasn't like it was anything new. Elena had long given up trying to convince herself she wasn't attracted to Damon. She had even told Matt that when she was around Damon he consumed her.

_I thought I made my decision though? So why is Damon all I seem to think about._

She could not help remembering the way his eyes bore into hers as she made the change. When she had looked at Stefan she felt lost, scared, ashamed. A large mixture of feelings, none of which left a positive impression. When her eyes had found Damon's, however, there was a sensation. Something that burned pleasantly through her.

Remembering the lust that had filled his eyes when she had been drinking Matt's blood caused a similair reaction in herself. She couldn't seem to control it. She had got the feeling Damon was experiencing the same pleasure she was receiving from the warm blood.

He wasn't watching the event like a horror show that was breaking his heart, like Stefan had been. Damon had been drinking in every moment and enjoying it. She knew, instinctively that he was dying to join in. To drink with her, from her, to have her drink from him. She could practically hear his thoughts, or maybe they were her own thoughts?

When she had been human she had worked hard to repress these sorts of feelings. Now she wanted to give into them. She definitely wasn't feeling like her self.

She went to lie on the couch, closed her eyes. Was she losing her mind? She didn't think things like this. She hadn't been a vampire for long, was it really changing her so quickly?

She decided to try and sort through the days events instead. As horrific as it all was, it seemed far less stressful then her current thoughts.

Though these first few minutes alone were not proving relaxing, it was nice to finally have a few moments of silence. At the very least, a few moments without death, chaos and blood.

The thought of blood made her eyes darken again and she sighed frustrated. It was hard to focus when everything kept coming back to blood.

_Was this what she was going to be thinking of for the rest of her now very long life? Was this what she had to look forward too?_

She could still taste Matt's blood in her mouth, and the image of Damon drinking that dark red glass kept playing in her head. In her mind she could still see the blood meeting his lips. She had wanted to lick it off of them.

Elena was starting to wonder if having vampire senses was making Damon hotter? Her thoughts seemed to keep switching between blood and Damon on an annoyingly unending rotation.

_Okay focus Elena, this isn't helping. Don't think about blood, or Damon, or the fact that he's lying on his bed half naked with a glass of hot blood right now. _

Elena jumped, as soon as she thought it she knew it to be true. She closed her eyes and began to focus, she could smell the blood.

_Wow from here? Vampire senses really are amazing" _

Her smell, hearing, vision, everything was so sensitive and accurate now. She had a sort of sixth sense that pulled at her senses and told her that Damon was located a floor away from her, in what she knew to be his room. She could even hear his phone vibrate, just once so she knew he had received a text.

_I can't believe this, I can hear everything!_

She couldn't help but enjoy this feeling. She felt powerful, and safe, because she could tell that the rest of the house was silent. Elena felt confident that she could protect herself which was a feeling Elena so rarely got to enjoy. She had to admit it felt nice.

She heard Damon move on his bed. She wondered if Damon could hear her move also? She thought of something then.

_Damon must have heard my nights here with Stefan. _

Guilt filled her. She had thought she was quiet when Damon was home, but she hadn't appreciated how powerful a vampires hearing really was. Deciding to change that uncomfortable train of thought, she tried to focus on something else, like Rebecca. No doubt Damon would be hunting her down as soon as he was comfortable leaving Elena alone again.

_Again with the Damon thoughts_

Suddenly Elena remembered something else that had been bugging her. A memory that she was certain she hadn't had before. As she began to think about it, it came rushing back.

"_I brought you this" Damon held up her necklace._

"_I thought that was gone" She moved forward to take it back._

Elena could remember it perfectly now, when yesterday she hadn't known anything about this conversation.

"_Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" She backed away slightly. _

_Damon looked hurt that she was afraid of him._

"_Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing... you just need to hear it. I love you Elena and its because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." His warm lips touched her skin. _

She remembered the sensation, she could feel them now. She could feel every moment, saw every detail of his face, it was so clear. _Th_e way her heart had raced as he moved in, afraid he would kiss her, and then disappointed when he didn't. She had been surprised by just how disappointed.

_His hand ran along her face and he looked deep in her eyes. She wanted him to kiss her, but could never let him know. _

"_I wish you didn't have to forget this" His words confused her, she was one step behind, still thinking about the feeling of his hands on her. "But you do"_

Elena sat up slowly.

H_e compelled me!_

She stood up and focused again. Damon was still in his room, he was talking now. Stefan had heard from Bonnie.

_That's one less thing to worry about_.

Stefan was on his way back now.

Elena was not sure what to do with her recovered memory. Compulsion wears off when either the vampire that did the compulsion or the person who was tampered with dies. While Elena had finally fulfilled that requirement.

She wasn't particularly happy Damon had been playing with her mind but It was hard to stay mad with the memory so fresh. Espceially with everything that had happened between them.

As if her thoughts materialized him he was coming down the stairs, cleanly dressed now.

"Still debating whether you'll prefer a nice bag or to take a chomp out of Bambie?" He smirked at his own comment. "Your boyfriends home. I'm sure he'll be happy to teach you how to suppress your nature and desires."

"Everything sounds like a bad idea when you put your twist on it" She responded sharply. She could hear Stefan's car pull up and the sound of a door closing.

"You think Stefan has all the answers you need? He can't even get him self under control. Your different now Elena, you need to learn to embrace it."

She wasn't sure how to respond, luckily she was spared the effort as Stefan walked in.

"We're keeping everyone with a pulse away for a bit" Stefan explained as he came in.

Elena saw Damon turn away, frustration clearly written across his face.

"So I don't kill all my friends and family" She tried to say as matter of fact as she could. "What's left of them anyway"

An awkward pause followed her statement. She was sure they were all thinking about Ric.

"Well you two better skip along, and go hunt bunnies or whatever it is you plan on living off Elena" Damon broke the silence.

"Don't be a dick, Damon" Stefan warned. He knew Damon was still angry with him for not saving Elena. Of course, Damon would not have hesitated. But he wasn't sure why Damon was taking it out on Elena.

"Whatever" he responded. "You know where I'll be Elena, when your ready to finally face reality" Damon left then.

"Did I miss something?" Stefan asked her.

"No. Just Damon being usual Damon" She answered. Trying to act normal. Unfortunately she had an unexplainable urge to follow after Damon.

"So how are you doing with all of this? Its been a long day. Do you want to get some rest? Or do you want to talk?"

It occurred to Elena, that she had not told Stefan that she had picked him. It didn't seem as if Damon had mentioned anything to him either. She looked at Stefan. He was handsome and familiar. He was staring at her kindly.

A_lways so concerned with how I'm feeling_.

Stefan was always trying to protect her from the world and all the pain it held. Each time something bad happened however, he saw it as his own failure.

Stefan had made her feel safe, while she was constantly in danger. He had been exactly what she needed at the time. Exactly what she needed after her parents died and she had felt alone and helpless.

_But I'm not in danger any more. I'm stronger now. _

Elena couldn't deny the power she felt. She didn't need anyone to protect her now. Though she was sure no one else would agree with this.

"I think I just want to get some sleep" She answered.

"I'll set up a room for you" He responded, he stood for a few seconds longer. She knew he was waiting to see if she would ask to stay in his room, or maybe Damons but she didn't speak and he headed off.

_I should have told him I chose him. So why didn't I?_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have more Delena action but I needed to lead up to it a bit**_** first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story and taken the time to review! I appreciate the feedback. I stayed up late just to write this next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. More Delena goodness in this chapter :)**

* * *

She paced her room restlessly. It was large and grand like the rest of the house. Stefan had brought some of her things over, to make her feel more at home. Her clothes were there, as well as her pillow, comforter and other assortments of things. Elena thought she preferred to be staying at the boarding house. Her own home was starting to carry to many painful memories.

Now that Elena was alone, exhaustion abandoned her and she remembered how hungry she was. She should have asked Stefan for something but instead she had said a quick good night to him and had prepared herself for bed. She knew he wanted to stay with her. Elena could feel herself pulling away from him. She couldn't seem to help it.

_I just need some time to figure things out again. _Which was strange. She thought she had finally decided what she wanted. _Then everything had to change again. I must have the worst luck in the world. _

Elena looked around the room hopefully, maybe Stefan had left something for her to eat? But a quick scan proved no luck. She grumbled to herself.

_You'd think Stefan would have offered her something. She shouldn't have to ask._ Annoyed Elena decided attempting to sleep might be her only option.

For some reason she didn't feel comfortable going to Stefan and asking for blood. She could tell he was still torn up about not saving her. She was trying her best to act like everything was normal, for his sake, and the others. It was not proving easy and Stefan seemed to look at being a vampire as a curse, a burden.

Elena wasn't sure how she felt though. Part of her felt elated at her new change. Yes it was scary, and she was still horribly sad about Alarics death, but she also felt detached from all of that. She felt different, strong and confident, it was a rush.

The taste of Matt's blood had filled her with a new sense of power, and also temptation. She had a craving for something dark. In her mind she imagined biting into him again. She wanted to taste that sweet liquid, fresh and warm. She wanted to feel his heart beating and know she had the power to stop it.

Her eyes darkened. _I guess this is why they had everyone leave. _

Elena would never hurt her friends. Yesterday she would not have even considered it possible, but these thoughts were making her doubt herself. Scariest of all she sort of enjoyed the fantasies. _I'm definitely not myself right now.  
_

* * *

Damon paced his room. This time the liquid in his glass was an amber colour. He was mad at himself, he should not have got so frustrated with Elena. She didn't need him adding more stress on her. But when she had turned down his drink he had felt like she had turned him down again.

For a moment he thought he had seen something in Elena. Desire, hunger, the same sort of consuming passion in her eyes that he felt for her. Unfortunately it seemed Elena was just as determined to deny her lust for human blood as she was to deny her lust for him.

He took another swig. _Oh the things he could show her if she would just give him the chance._

Now that she was a vampire she was free, no one was after her now and she had an eternity before her.

_An eternity with Stefan._ Anger filled him. He had the urge to throw his glass, but it was part of a very expensive set, so instead he settled for a refill.

He heard Elena. She wasn't in Stefan's room. He sighed in relief. He didn't think he would be able to handle that yet. Or ever.

_Maybe Stefan had the right idea, about leaving. _

He was not sure he could stand to watch them together, not after he had almost had her. Now that he knew without a doubt that she felt something for him.

Another drink and the dull ache he had been feeling in his chest since his conversation with Elena began to fade away. It was replaced with a slight buzzing sensation. A temporary fix he knew only to well.

_Its only temporary if you stop drinking. _He thought to himself.

Damon peeled off his shirt and landed on his bed. Sitting up he leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. Taking another long sip.

He wondered how Elena was handling her first night as a vampire and longed to be lying in bed next to her. _He could be introducing her to a whole new world of experiences._

Damon was thinking about Elena when he felt a little tug in his mind. Suddenly all he could smell was her scent. It took him a moment to realize he was touching her mind. It had been a long time since he had entered someone's thoughts.

As long as humans were not on vervain and Damon kept his strength up with a healthy diet of human blood he could read the occasional thought. Mostly images they were seeing in their head, emotions they were feeling. And if they were closely connected to him, which happened if he had that humans blood in his system, he could manipulate their thoughts. It was not like compulsion, that was a direct manipulation that needed eye contact. When he touched minds he could do it from a distance like he had with Caroline.

But Elena was a vampire now, he should not have been able to get into her mind. Especially without really trying.

But Damon wasn't one to let these sort of opportunities slip by. It was possible that Elena choosing the Stefan diet would weaken her defences. Newly changed, her mind could be vulnerable.

_Just like Stefan's when he spends to much time on his tofu diet. _

Damon began to probe her mind gently, curious about what she was thinking. He felt an overwhelming hunger stir in him but knew the feeling came from outside of himself. Elena was hungry.

_Guess my idiot brother forgot to feed her. _Damon sighed, what would they do without him? Damon tried to move past Elena's immediate urge and dig a little deeper. He saw an image of something, and knew the image came from Elena's thoughts.

_Blood_. It wasn't the sort of thing he would have expected Elena to be thinking about a day ago, but considering the hunger he was experiencing with her he wasn't surprised this would be her primary thought.

More images came. Elena was imagining gulping down hot blood, fresh from a soft pale neck. Matt's neck. Damon pulled back. The warm desire that was filling him as he shared Elena's thoughts faded. He knew she was thinking of Matt because she had recently had his blood. But her lips on his skin was not an image he particularly enjoyed. The hungry look in her eyes, well that was another thing. Damon decided he really wanted to see her looking at him with that look in her eyes.

Damon took another sip from his glass and really began to focus. He was not sure if it would work. He had never been able to manipulate a vampires mind before. However, he had used it on humans plenty of times. He started to think of his own scenario. Elena and him alone in a room. She was hungry, if he could make it fit in with her current emotions she would accept the thought as her own.

Damon could feel her hunger as if it were his own. He felt a lust for blood that he had not felt in years. And more than anything he had an urge to rip into a living person. Damon smiled. Elena was experiencing some dark thoughts, and from what he could tell she was enjoying them. He began to add his own images to their connection.

_ Elena coming towards him, he brought his wrist to his lips, eyes going dark he bit down and his fangs slipped deeply in. His own blood flooded his mouth before he pulled his arm back and held it out to Elena._

In his mind her eyes were dark as she smelt his blood. He could feel the hunger in her grow and smiled. It was working.

Her mind must have taken over because without thinking it he saw her mouth latching onto his wound and could feel the sensation of her tongue dancing on his skin. He almost opened his eyes to look. He could feel it so vividly that he was sure he would open his eyes to her dark ones staring up at him. But logic told him he would not.

_I could show you the world Elena, A world of passion, desire, indulgence. _He thought the words and they whispered faintly through her mind.

* * *

Elena was not sure how she had begun thinking about Damon, but she was enjoying it. She was imagining sucking down more blood when suddenly she was imagining drinking Damon's.

Her head was spinning, she moved onto the bed and closed her eyes, she wanted to indulge in this fantasy and she had a sneaking suspicion it was not just blood that she wanted. In her mind Damon gave a low groan as her fangs sank into his arm. She wanted so badly to bite into someone, no not someone, Damon. In her mind she was enjoying it and so was he. He had the same look on his face as he had when he had watched her drink from Matt. The feeling she was experiencing was almost sexual. When she had bitten Matt it had been about the lust for blood. As she Imagined drinking Damon's blood however, it was about more then blood. She wanted him. In her own mind she could not deny this.

_Damon suddenly pulled her up and brought his lips crashing onto hers. His tongue claimed her mouth, the taste of blood still evident. The hunger that existed between them was explosive. They bit and kissed and licked, Elena grabbed hold of his lower lip with her teeth, she bit until blood flowed, if Damon minded he made no objection. He was kissing down her neck next. His hands running slowly over her body. Trying to feel her through her thin clothing._

Damon groaned out loud. He was not sure which one of them was thinking out their current thought scenario but he was enjoying it immensely. He could not believe how easy it was to access Elena's thoughts. The connection had to be strong, because he could feel every moment of it as if it were real. Her mouth, her hands, her body pressed against his.

Instead of hunger, the emotion he was getting off of Elena now was desire. She was aroused as he was.

_They were on a bed now, she was beneath him._ Fuck, he wanted her so badly. He'd do anything to feel her pressed under him for real. He had been dreaming about touching her, devouring her for years. And after coming so close at the motel he was dying to finish what they started.

After what had happened between them that night he knew this scenario wasn't being fuelled by just himself. Elena's sub conscious admitted things that her conscious self had only just begun to accept. Damon was enjoying taking full advantage of this.

_He tore her shirt off, dying to feel her skin against his own. "Damon". She was panting his name as his hands ran over her newly exposed skin. His tongue soon followed. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him tighter against him. He pressed down on her, and began to move against her, trying to create some friction to relieve the ache they were both feeling._

_She moved her hips in time with his, her head fell back. Seeing his opportunity Damon shifted his attention to her newly exposed neck. He sucked at the delicate flesh there and when his teeth grazed her, he swore he heard her whisper. _"Y_es Damon please"_

_ He knew that thought was her own and excited he bit down. Her blood filled him, while her moans and body surrounded him. His hands moved to her pants as he continued to drink._

* * *

Elena was lying in bed, the fact that she was starving forgotten. Hunger was replaced with a different emotion. Her eyes were closed and she was imaging Damon's body all over her. She could hear the deep growl he made as he drank in her blood, the sound sent a warm tingle through her whole body. She wanted him. His hands moved to her pants, he was going to take them off.

Elena startled. She sat up, breathing hard even though she no longer needed the air.

"What the fuck" she gasped out loud. She had never had a dream that vivid. Hell she was pretty sure she hadn't even been asleep.

_Do vampires dream while there awake, or-? _

Elena wasn't sure what to think. She was overwhelmed. All the emotions she was feeling at the moment were intense. She was confused and at the same time was longing to finish her awake, dream, Damon thing. Whatever it was. Knowing he was so close by, she could go to his room. They could be doing this for real in a few short seconds. But she did not move.

_Its a bad idea Elena _she tried to convince herself. _Besides Stefan was just a few doors down. He'd know. And it was wrong. _She added as an after thought.

Elena fell back into bed again. Lying flat onto of her bed she brought her hands down over her face. She struggled to gain control over her emotions again while also fighting the urge to get up and go to Damon so they could finish what she had been imagining. She doubted he would have an objection.

_Just go to sleep Elena _She told herself. _You don't want to do anything you'll regret. _More and more she was starting to question if she would regret being with Damon after all.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes, he had lost the connection. He moved to fast, Elena's mind had rejected the thought. He was frustrated with himself. Annoyed that he had taken his little game so far, and even more annoyed that he had not taken it further. He was hard and worked up now. No way he could sleep now.

He reached for his drink and finished the glass. The liquid burned pleasantly and distracted him from his aching body for a few moments.

He started to think about this new interesting development in his and Elena's relationship. He still was not sure how it had happened.

He had been thinking about Elena and it was almost like she had invited him in. It had been so easy, to easy for a vampire. Damon's mind began to turn. What did that mean?

He got up and reached for his phone. "I need to speak to Dr. Fell" He waited in silence for a moment before she answered.

"Hey doc its Damon, quick question. When you injected Elena with blood whose blood was it?" Damon already knew the answer, Meredith had taken a bunch of his blood before, but he needed to be sure.

"I used yours" Damon smiled in response.

"Thanks" he responded hanging up right after.

So Elena was made with his blood, he was her sire. He pulled on a shirt, he could not wipe the smile from his face.

This changed everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so happy that so many people like my story! Thank you to everyone who is reading it and a special thank you to everyone who took the time to review! I am trying to update as quickly as I can. I wrote this chapter during class today, I planned on it being longer, but I'll try and write another chapter before the weekend is over.** **Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Damon practically skipped down the hall. Elena was made from his blood. Though he wished he had made her in a more traditional and undoubtedly more erotic way he was still happy with the results.

The connection he felt to Elena was like nothing he had ever felt. Vampire sire bonds were rare, he had never known any regular vampire who had experienced it. Though he had heard the rumours. It seemed to happen most often in older vampires. It happened to all of Klaus's hybrids, but he was an original. He knew the bond was not as strong as the one between the hybrids and the original vampire, but it was there and it was something at least.

It was almost like fate was trying to give him another shot with Elena. He could feel his mind racing with opportunity. He knew he was getting his hopes up. From the moment he had realized they were connected his subconscious had been playing out a million scenarios, all involving Elena confessing her undying love for him.

It was his blood that ran through Elena's body, regenerating it. His blood that was making her hunger, his blood that was calling out to him and allowing him an all access pass to everything Elena.

Damon moved quickly and soundlessly through the house and up to her door. He brought along blood from his own personal supply. Elena was hungry and as her sire it was his duty to make sure she was fed. He smiled, He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He knocked lightly before just walking right in and closing the door behind him.

"Damon what are you doing?" She was sitting up in her bed. Looking a little disheveled but otherwise there was no sign that she had just been having hot fantasies about him. Damon was disappointed that she looked at him and acted like nothing had happened. Secretly he had been hoping that she would jump on him the moment he walked in. But she was pretending like she hadn't just been dreaming about him.

"I wanted to check on you" He responded. "Thought I'd see if you were hungry. Give you a second chance to reconsider my offer for a drink" He held up the blood, and gave it a slight shake.

Elena's eyes fixated on the blood and she could not look away. Which provided no creditability to her words when she responded stubbornly "I'm fine thanks"

Even as she said the words she had begun to crawl forward on the bed a few inches. Her body did not agree with her words. She was still starving, and her fantasy about Damon had only fed this feeling.

Damon watched the hunger in her eyes and smiled. "You sure about that?" He began to pour it from a bag into a large glass. The smell surrounded her and for what must have been the hundredth time that night she felt her face shift.

"Just drink it Elena, you know you want to" He held the glass out to her, doing a quick mind touch, he knew she desperately wanted it.

Elena could not stand it any longer, she grabbed the glass from him. Not caring that it was human, or what Stefan might think. She gulped it down hungrily and felt the burning desire in her gut begin to lessen. The relief that flooded her was almost immediate. Damon felt it too, and could visibly see the tension in her body melt away.

He watched her drinking it down, and like everything Elena did he found himself attracted to her. _Was it possible she was even more attractive as a vampire?_

Elena finished the last sip and he held out another bag for her. Her eyes lit up and a small smile touched her lips. It made him smile as well. He could not take his eyes off of her as she finished the next glass. He felt her relief as she finally satisfied her urge for blood.

When she was finished she relaxed back into her bed, she seemed to be enjoying the relief she now felt.

"Feel better?" He asked. He could not resist hoping into the bed with her. He lied down next to her and was glad to note that she did not protest to his presence.

"Yes" she admitted breathlessly.

"Stefan didn't feed you?" he dared to ask. Hoping she wouldn't get defensive.

"No"

"And you didn't ask? Even though you were seconds away from eating your own arm?"

"I wasn't that hungry" she responded.

"Of course not, you downed that blood in a second flat just to give me a show"

She laughed now, quietly but genuinely. Lying next to him she moved her hand out and hit him playfully on the chest.

"Well thanks for that, I don't know if I would have ever got to sleep"

"Having a ruff night?" He asked cheerfully. He was definitely enjoying the fact that he knew that just moments ago she had been lying in this bed imagining rolling around with him in it. "I know other ways to tire you out and ensure a pleasant night" he told her smirking and lifting his eyebrows at her from the spot where he was lying in her bed.

"Gee thanks for the offer, your so selfless" she joked back. But her body inadvertently responded to his words. The memory of his lips and teeth still fresh on her mind. She wanted to feel them for real.

Damon could tell what she was thinking and he wished so badly that she would act on these thoughts. Knowing that she wouldn't though. Not yet anyway.

It felt good being here, knowing that he was making her happy. It sure was a lot easier to do for Vampire Elena, then grumpy human Elena.

"I'm glad you reconsidered your diet choice" he told her.

"Ya, well starvation will make a monster out of anyone"

"Don't worry no humans were harmed in the gathering of this blood" He reassured her. "They were all more then willing to donate it to me" He added after. Which resulted in another hit from Elena. Which actually almost hurt now that she was a vampire.

"Hey don't worry, I can teach you how to get your own donors" He told her. Though he didn't really like the idea of her lips touching anyone's skin but his own.

"Damon I'm not going to do that"

He sat up on his elbow then and looked down into her eyes. Trying to let her know that he was serious.

"Elena I really want you to think about things. Forever is a long time, and these things that your feeling, the urges, the dark thoughts" He had her complete attention now. Urges, dark thoughts , she was trying to pretend like they didn't exist, like they didn't occupy most of her waking hours. "They wont go away, you can try to repress them but you saw, first hand, how well that worked out for my brother. You need to learn to embrace the things you feel now, so that you can control them. Let me help you" he whispered the last part softly.

She felt relaxed and safe. He was mentioning the things she had been ashamed of so matter of factly. She felt like she could talk to him about everything she was feeling, all her fears, all the strange yet enjoyable thoughts she was having. Things she couldn't talk to Stefan about. "Let me teach you" He finished.

She found herself nodding slowly to his words without realizing she was doing it. He looked happy, and leaned down towards her. Elena froze, for a moment she thought and hoped he would lean down and kiss her. Her dream flashed through her mind and she felt her body react to the realistic memory. Lying on the bed with Damon moving down towards her, she was secretly hoping they would reenact her fantasy.

Instead Damon's lips brushed her forehead. "Tomorrow we'll start" he told her. "Get some sleep Elena"

Then he was gone. Elena sighed, she felt his absence immediately. Rolling over she hugged her pillow into her body. She held on to keep from going after him.

At least the urge for blood had subsided enough to let her sleep. She was grateful that Damon had brought her blood, She had been so hungry she would not have cared if it had come from murdered babies. She was glad that was not the case however.

Now that her mind was not overcome by hunger it was finally beginning to relax and exhaustion was taking over. She closed her eyes. Not surprised when images of Damon began to fill her night dreams as well.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had slept for, but she felt better. Elena got up and moved silently through her room. She dared a peek out of her window. The sun was bright and tentatively she put her hand into the stream of light that fell through the thick curtains she held open. She felt the hot heat as her hand began to smoke and burn. It stung but she watched in wonder as her skin attempted to heal as quickly as it burned.

"Elena"

She jumped back startled. She had been so mesmerized by her burning flesh she hadn't heard Stefan come in.

He came forward and held her damaged hand gently. They both watched silently as is repaired its self before her eyes.

"Weird" She said, watching her hand return to its previous, unharmed state. "That will take some getting used to"

"It has its perks" He told her. "Damon went to Bonnie, she's making you a ring, so you wont be stuck in here for much longer"

"That's good, I've always been a big fan of sunlight" He smiled at her, and she felt her heart sink. Being with Stefan didn't feel the same as it once had. She felt strained and awkward, struggling to find something to say. Too much had changed between them. They had both changed so much in the months that he had been gone, and now that she was a vampire she felt like a whole new person. A new person with evil blood filled thoughts.

"Damon was upset with me for not feeding you yesterday. I guess I wasn't thinking" She looked up at him. She could tell he found the conversation uncomfortable and made a mental note to tell off Damon later. "Elena you know if you need anything, or need to talk about anything, you can always come to me, no matter what"

"I know Stefan, honestly I wasn't really thinking about it yesterday" She lied. "Damon just sort of showed up with dinner and I couldn't resist"

"You'll learn control in time, Damon shouldn't be tempting you with human blood, but that's my fault. I should have got you something to eat." Talking about blood and Damon with Stefan was making Elena uncomfortable, she wanted the topic to change. She hoped Stefan could not see the guilt she was currently feeling. She hadn't actually done anything with Damon but she doubted Stefan would be happy she was dreaming about him.

"I picked up some pigs blood from the butcher for you" He told her. The idea of drinking pigs blood left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't find the idea particularly enjoyable.

"Great I'll give it a try" She did her best to put on a bright and encouraging smile.

Elena was giving the drink in her hand a dirty look. The blood smelled highly unappealing, but Elena did her best to drink it down. She didn't want to hurt Stefan's feelings. As she sipped at the tangy tasting blood, Elena wished Damon had been the one offering her breakfast instead.

She was seriously rethinking what Damon had said. She wasn't sure she could spend forever drinking something so unappealing when, like Damon said, something better was so close and accessible, if she could only learn to control her urges.

"Damon says he's going to teach you to control your blood lust" Stefan spoke up as if reading her thoughts. Elena made a second mental note to tell Damon to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh well, I just wasn't sure if you would be comfortable doing that" She answered as truthfully as she could. She was no longer sure she wanted to adopt Stefan's meal plan.

"Elena I don't want this change to come between us, I understand if you think Damon will be a better mentor. But please don't shut me out. I've hurt you so much, I want a chance to help you now."

Stefan was always so good at making her feel bad. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Stefan its not like that, I'm still adjusting to all of this. I just need time to figure everything out. But mostly I want to be sure I'm in control of myself so that I can be around my friends and Jeremy again" Yes that was the truth, she was satisfied that she hadn't had to lie. She took another forced sip of her meal, and tried not to grimace openly. Instead she plastered on a fake reassuring smile.

"You'll learn, it's hard. I've gone through it before, so if you need to talk-"

"I know I can always come to you Stefan"

However, she couldn't help but think that Stefan wouldn't be able to help her much with this. She thought about telling him about her thoughts, how she craved human blood, how she had a deep urge to rip into something warm and drink until the blood stopped flowing.

How could she explain this to Stefan? That she had these thoughts and worst of all she enjoyed them. How could she open up to Stefan about blood lust when he was fighting his own? All she would do is make his own lust stronger. She didn't want to constantly remind Stefan about blood, she didn't want to do anything that might push him over the edge again.

How could she explain that Damon was the only one she felt comfortable discussing these things with? Damon wasn't going to judge her, he wouldn't see her as a monster. She knew Damon would understand her urges, because he experienced them too. She knew Damon understood everything she was feeling, she had known the second she had changed. When his eyes looked on her approvingly and hungrily while she drank, she knew he understood everything. Unlike Stefan who could only look on this experience with pity and as something to be repressed.

"Besides there is so much for me to learn besides just the blood stuff." She told him, trying to get her own mind and his off of blood. "Like how to do the blurry moving thing you do"

"I'll teach you anything you want to learn" Stefan told her, giving her a flirty smile that she attempted to return. After all, she had chosen Stefan right? She seemed to be continually reminding herself of this fact.

Damon suddenly came in and draped himself over the couch next to Elena. "Mmmm what are we having?" He said, pulling the still half full glass from her hands and bringing it to his nose. "That's gross, Stefan why don't you fix our guest something more appetizing?" He gave Elena a knowing look.

"Damon" Stefan growled in response. But Elena was secretly happy Damon had taken the glass from her and had gulped down the remainder. Followed by a look of disgust. Freeing her from her obligation of finishing it in order to spare Stefan's feelings.

"You can't get annoyed with me. I come bearing a gift" He sat up straighter placing the empty glass on the table. He pulled out a little velvet black box. "Courtesy of the witch, but I picked it out" He told her smugly. Damon moved to one knee and Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Elena will you walk in the sunlight with me for all of eternity?" He joked. "Keeping in mind there is only one right answer" He told her. Elena looked around, Stefan did not seem amused by Damon's joke.

"Give me my ring" she told him. trying to grab the box from him. But he moved quickly out of her reach.

"What are you going to do for it" and he moved quickly out of reach again as she approached him.

"Damon" She complained.

"Oh fine" He gave in, moving closer and opening the small box for her. "Your no fun". He pulled the ring from the box and held it out to her. "May I?" he asked.

Elena held out her hand in response, purposefully giving him her right and Damon slipped the ring on. She got a good look at it now. Smaller then the boys, beautifully crafted with a deep blue Sapphire set in the centre.

"It matches my eyes" Damon told her. "So you'll think of me when you wear it, for the rest of forever"

"Whatever" she responded. She could only imagine what Stefan was thinking right now. Knowing he was not happy with Damon's little game and probably imagining hurting him.

She moved to the curtain and pulled it back. For the second time that day she placed her hand into the light. This time she only felt the pleasant warmth of the morning sun.

"Look it works" Damon declared happily. "Just in time, because I think its class time" He told Elena. Grabbing the hand she held in the light and pulling her after him.

"Wait what?" she asked confused.

"It's what Sir, to you" he answered, still attempting to pull Elena out after him. Stefan had got to his feet and taken a few steps towards them. "Come on we'll get you something that's actually good to eat, and start getting you under control" He told her. "Sorry Stefan no recovering addicts allowed" He called over his shoulder as he pulled Elena out the front door.

Stefan looked angry and Elena gave him an apologetic smile but she followed Damon none the less. The prospect of something good to eat motivating her. And that was the only thing that was motivating her, she tried to convince herself.

"Be careful and call if anything happens" Stefan called to her.

"Don't worry brother, she's in good hands" Damon responded for Elena. He pulled her out the door and they were gone.

Stefan moved to the window to watch them go. He was not happy about this, but it was Elena's decision so he would just have to endure it.

* * *

**I rushed to finish this chapter so I could post it today. I hope there are not to many mistakes. Please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delayed update. I had trouble getting the story to go where I wanted it. But I made this chapter extra long to make up for the wait. The next chapter wont take as long. Thank you to everyone who is reading, I hope you like my take on what will happen in season 4. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The boarding house was really starting to feel like home, an awkward dysfunctional home but still a home. Damon and Stefan were on constant edge. More so then ever now. They were tense in each other company, both still competing for Elena's attention. Elena was feeling bad for being the cause of the rift between them.

For the past couple weeks they had all been living in limbo. Stuck together out of necessity and Elena's own indecisiveness. Her world once again had been turned upside down, as if anything could ever be easy for her.

Elena had been learning how to control her urges and all the basics of being a vampire. The speed, the compulsion. These skills, as Damon continually emphasized were especially important now that the council was actively hunting vampires again.

She had been practising controlling her urges. Elena had been able to spend limited, supervised visits with her friends. As long as Damon filled her up with human blood prior to the visits but hey it was a start. Even still Elena could hear their blood singing to her.

There had been a few instances, where she had to dig her nails into her seat to keep from ripping into the people she loved. Imagining scenario's of biting into them, while they screamed for mercy. Logically Elena knew these thoughts were wrong. But tell that to her stupid brain, which seemed to be enjoying all sorts of thoughts that once repulsed her.

Between her homicidal maniac thoughts and daily erotic dreams about Damon, her mind was a blur of blood, violence and sex.

Tonight Damon was taking her out for another lesson. He was vague on the details, which naturally meant Elena should be worried. On nights like this, when Damon was teaching her to control her blood lust, Stefan would head out and deal with his own issues. Damon told her he was out snacking on bunnies, she hadn't had the courage to ask what he was really doing.

"Wear something hot" Damon had told her. Winking as he went to prepare himself. Whatever that meant? She had no idea where they were going. How was she suppose to dress when she had no idea what they were even doing?

Frustrated Elena dug through her drawers. All of her things were still in the spare room, which had quickly become her own room. It was now filled with everything she would ever need. She decided on a basic tight, low cut t-shirt and a skirt. She'd have to try and get more information out of Damon.

Every morning and night she met Damon for human blood. After the pigs blood she hadn't had the stomach to give Stefan's diet another try. He never said anything about her choices, for that Elena was grateful.

She headed downstairs, to the study where she usually met Damon to eat. Damon was already waiting. Well dressed as usual, he wore tight dark pants and a button up dress shirt, naturally the first few buttons were undone, exposing his flawless chest to her eyes. Elena was sure the clothing he was wearing was even more expensive then it looked.

He noticed her entrance and ran his eyes dramatically over her body. She instantly felt self-conscious.

"I said hot Elena" She looked down at her outfit before glaring in his direction. "Remind me to buy you some new clothes"

"Right, like I would trust you to buy my clothes. You'd dress me like a slut"

She grabbed the glass of blood from his hand, intercepting his drink. Just as quickly he grabbed it back. "Nah uh, this ones for you." He handed her instead a glass of amber liquid.

"And I have better taste then you. Besides I like my girls to have a little mystery" His eyebrows rose up dramatically at his last word.

"I've seen your track record Damon, Katherine...Rebecca. All sluty"

She looked unhappily down at her drink. She was hungry for blood, she wasn't sure why Damon was giving her alcohol.

"Am I sensing jealousy?" He teased her. "And you forgot Caroline, that girl was freaky." He winked and Elena moved to smack his arm. "Drink up Elena, we don't have all night."

"Why am I drinking this again? You haven't told me anything."

"I told you to drink, that's enough. Trust me you'll need it."

She downed the shot. It burned on the way down and she grimaced. She didn't understand how Damon could drink this stuff like water. He immediately poured her another drink.

"And why can't I have blood" she asked.

"Elena I've told you before, if your going to be my student you need to stop asking so many questions. Just do as I say."

"Why do you get to drink some?"

"Sounds like another question." He finished his blood then poured himself a drink of the liquid Elena was suppose to de downing.

"Cheers"He held his glass out to her. After a moments pause she met his glass and downed her second drink. With lightning speed her glass was refilled.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked him lightly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Why to take advantage of me of course." She smiled flirtishly up at him.

"Do I need to get you drunk to take advantage of you?"

Elena made a serious face and looked him up and down then paused for consideration. "Yes definitely" she responded.

"Ouch" He moved his hand over his chest, as if she had physically harmed him with her answer. "Now drink up and lets go."

* * *

"A bar? Damon? Why do you think drinking is the answer to everything?"

"Because it is, and blood cravings are no different. Besides surrounding you with lots of healthy, drunk people is a good way to test your control."

"And if i slip up and kill everyone?" She asked half serious.

"Well that could be fun too" He smirked at her.

"I mean it Damon. There are a lot of people in that bar" She looked at him uncertainly. She hadn't been around more than one or two people at a time since her change and considering she had imagined killing them brutally during those visits she doubted she was ready for this. "I don't think this is a good idea. Its- well not easy, but do-able to not kill people I love. I don't know, when the time comes that I'll give some stranger the same consideration. Especially since I haven't had any blood tonight" She finished, giving him a side glance that resembled a glare.

"Come on Elena, you want to learn to swim? You have to jump right in. I wont let you kill anyone, so relax."

"You should have let me have some blood first. Now I'm hungry."

"You need to learn real control. Your going to be hungry around humans. It will happen a lot. But you will only be able to handle it if you do it. And I'll be here to stow away any bodies, if you slip up"

She gave him a dirty look. Comments like that weren't making her feel more confident.

He must have received the message because he continued. "Look, if it's to much for you, we'll leave." She nodded uncertainly and followed him out of the car and into the bar. Hoping it wasn't about to become the setting of the area's newest massacre.

The moment she stepped in her senses were assaulted. The music was loud, but with her newly improved hearing she could clearly hear the conversations around her. There were people all over the bar and they all smelled delicious. A thousand times more tempting then the bagged blood Damon would feed her.

Her eyes were darkening, Damon noticed immediately and steered them into a booth. He sat her down, leaving only long enough to grab them several drinks. Sitting next to Elena to block her from anyone else's view.

She was considering running out of the bar for the good of the patrons when Damon slid her a shot. "It'll take the edge off" He told her. He held his up to toast and she followed suit.

_What the hell, it was worth a shot. S_he thought, throwing back her drink as Damon did the same. The burning sensation distracted her from the blood lust she was experiencing. She grabbed another and downed it too.

"That's my girl" He said smiling at her. She took down another and sighed relieved. She felt a little more relaxed, and was sure her face was normal again.

_So maybe I can understand how Damon drinks this stuff like water_. _I'll take being drunk over ripping out innocent hearts any day._

"I can see why you find this stuff appealing" She told him.

"Good, we'll get you some more."

"So what? This is my lesson? Don't kill people, get drunk?"

"Well if you want to make it sound simple, then yes" He took another sip of his drink. "But you and I both know it's not that easy."

"Nope" She agreed. The alcohol was starting to take effect. She was ignoring the smells around her and focusing instead on the warm sensation that had spread throughout her body.

"Come on lets mingle" He stood up, offering his hand and leading her into the crowd. He brought her over to the bar. "Time to practice, order us some drinks"

She was confused for a moment, then realization hit her and she felt excitement. She had only used compulsion once before. On Jeremy, who Damon had kindly volunteered during one of his brief visits.

The bartender approached her and she made eye contact with him. She felt power swell inside her. She focused, it was a weird sensation. She thought it would be harder but the power came naturally. "We'll take another round of drinks" She told him, compelling her will onto his mind.

She felt satisfaction as she watched him immediately pour them drinks, no ID, no paying. She was going to enjoy this part of being a vampire.

Damon was keeping a close eye on Elena. He knew she was fighting her blood lust because she was drinking like a fish. Naturally he had no problem with this. Honestly it made her more fun. He could tell she was enjoying ordering drinks. She had even moved on to compelling men into buying her drinks.

_Not like she needs to compel them. _The guy she was currently chatting with was obviously attracted to her. _He's an ugly little worm, way to greasy and skinny, but at least she's having fun. That _had been part of his plan for the night. If there was one thing Elena desperately needed besides a good fuck from him, it was more fun.

Since Elena seemed occupied he looked around for something to entertain himself with. Preferably something easy and hot. Elena was fun, but she didn't drool over him the way he liked. He needed a bit of a self esteem noticed some girl eyeing him from a few feet away.

_Nice ass, alright face._ He mentally assessed her. She would do as a momentary distraction. He smiled at her and like a desperate dog in heat she came trotting up to him. He took another look over at Elena. She was dancing near the back of the bar. Her little boy toy holding her drink, while he moved awkwardly beside her. He wondered briefly if she had compelled him to do it or if he had volunteered, hoping for a shot at her.

_Good luck, _He thought to himself. He knew first hand Elena didn't jump into bed easily. Unfortunately.

_This girl on the other hand-_

He could already smell arousal coming from the girl. _Not even a challenge. _He smiled his coy sexy smile.

"Why hello beautiful" She giggled in response. _Too easy._

He ordered her a drink, easily done. It was not like he ever paid for a drink. The girl was chatting annoyingly away, while he smiled and nodded at regular intervals. He was quickly regretting inviting her over.

It wasn't like he could bring her home with Elena there anyway. Momentarily distracted he took a quick scan of the bar. He felt his stomach twist when he realized Elena wasn't dancing near the back anymore. Her and 'worm boy' were gone. His eyes scanned the bar quickly, he didn't see her anywhere. _Damn, how did I lose her?_

"Excuse me" He said interrupting whatever useless facts the girl was spewing at him.

"I'll be here" she called out hopefully.

Damon felt panic fill him before he got a hold of himself. He took a moment to focus, and let his mind search out Elena's. He did it so often now, it was easy to follow his connection to her. Almost natural. He headed toward the washrooms. _Not where I expected innocent Elena to be taking some guy._

He reached several sets of doors, one of the washrooms was locked and he knew Elena was inside. He listened hard.

"Shhhhhh" He could hear her voice whisper. "I wont hurt you, I'll be careful, I just-" Her voice broke. "I just need a little bit." She finished.

_Crap. _Damon thought. This hadn't been part of his lesson plan. He was sure Elena wasn't advanced enough to feed and not accidentally or purposefully kill them. He especially didn't want to test this out with so many witnesses.

He looked around, no one was close by so he pressed down on the door handle, easily snapping the lock in it. The door opened easily.

Elena had the boy cornered in the small room. Eyes dark and fangs extended. The boy was clearly under compulsion because he wasn't reacting to her face or attempting to move. He stared blankly at Elena, awaiting instruction. Damon had to admire her control over the boy, she was learning quickly.

As Damon entered Elena stepped possessively closer to the boy.

"So this is where you got off too" He said nonchalantly. He took another step towards them and Elena growled a warning at him. Vampire instincts had taken over and were clouding her mind. He moved between Elena and the worm and felt her sharp nails dig into his arm as he did.

Elena was so close to finally getting some blood. Her mind, so focused she barely registered that it was Damon who entered the room. All she registered was that someone was coming between her and her prey. When Damon stepped between them, blocking the boy from her view. She lunged at him instinctively, and instantly she felt herself being knocked back into the wall.

When he felt her hit, full force, he had no choice but to push her back. She was acting on instinct and that was a dangerous thing for a vampire. At least one who was against killing innocent people like Elena seemed to be.

"Elena" He growled, annoyed at her. He turned his full attention to her. She was leaning against the wall he had pushed her into, breathing heavily. Eyes dark and deadly. He wasn't even sure she recognized him. He watched her closely, her eyes were darting around, trying to find a way past him. He turned to the worm boy.

"Your drunk, go home, forget this" His eyes dilated. It was a quick and sloppy compulsion but it did the trick and the boy exited the bathroom.

Elena's eyes followed him and when he disappeared out the door she moved to follow him. Damon anticipated this though, turning his full attention back on her. He pressed her into the wall. Holding her down as she fought against him.

"Come on Elena." He hissed at her. Holding her still and meeting her eyes. He tried to will her control back. She blinked for a few moments and Damon could practically see the reason return to her. Her tense body relaxed in his grip and she was taking slow deep breaths, attempting to clear her mind out.

"I'm sorry." She finally whimpered after a few moments had passed. "I don't even know how it happened. I was just dancing with him, and he smelled so good. I just couldn't help it."

Damon could tell she was upset. Her body was shaking with the effort it took to control herself now.

"I can't control it Damon, we should go." There were tears in her eyes, she had lost control and it scared her.

He eyed her now. Leaning against the wall, her eyes staring desperately at him. His body was still humming from the brief exhilaration of fighting against her. The alcohol buzzing through his mind. The music around them was still blaring, he could feel the base as it vibrated through the building.

She looked so hungry, so on edge. He wanted desperately to relax her. _I could make her feel better, make her scream with pleasure until she forgets all about this night._

He stepped towards her, the alcohol making him bold.

"Maybe you were right, I should have let you eat before we came. You need a little fix, it'll help you relax" He told her. His mind was running miles ahead of him. Devilish idea's were circulating in his head.

His eyes had darkened and they were boring into her. Walking slowly towards her, eyes daring her. to move Elena was backed against the wall, and Damon came forward until he was just inches from her. Blocking off her means of escape. Elena couldn't look away from him. There was something about the look in his eyes that scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

"What are you-" she said breathless. Not completely sure what he was suggesting but excited to find out.

_I should get out of here. _She thought. Everything was spinning now, the excitement and drinks were really getting to her now.

His eyes were racking over her body like he was going to eat her. Making her head spin even more. Her breath hitched, he was going to kiss her, she wanted him to kiss her...

He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down. Never breaking eye contact, Elena watched droplets of blood form at his lips. Instantly mesmerized. Suddenly she wanted him so much more then the boy. Wanted so much more then just his lips.

He pulled his mouth away and brought his wrist up to her. The smell of his blood intoxicated her and before she knew what she was doing her mouth was on his wrist. She was drawing him into her.

Damon growled at the sensation. If he hadn't been drunk he wouldn't have dared to try this. Well, maybe he would have. But if she hadn't been drunk he doubted it would have worked.

He had expected her to push him away, but here she was, lapping away at him like she had in their dreams. He pulled her in close, wrapping her in his arms. Enjoying the sensation. Pleasure spread through his whole body. He looked down at Elena, he didn't need to touch her mind to know she was feeling the same sensation of pleasure and relief. He could feel his body stirring at the contact.

Elena felt Damon's hard body pressed against her as she drank from him. Pressed tightly against him, she could feel him harden against her hip. She should have been freaked out by this, she should have pulled away but instead she pressed into it. She rubbed he hips suggestively against his. She was rewarded with a gasp and some cuss word she couldn't quite hear. She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe it was because she was drunk, maybe it was because she was so hungry, but she felt excited.

Drinking, dancing, being surrounded by hot bodies, with strong beating pulses had got to her. That boy, so willingly, drooling and begging at her feet. It had seemed like a good idea to lead him away and take a quick drink. She had no idea if she would have been able to stop though. She assumed the boy was lucky Damon had showed up. _I really should remember that guys name, god I feel like a slut._

Now she was sucking hungrily from Damon's wrist. Feeling an almost sexual pleasure spread through her. She was no saint tonight.

She knew how badly he wanted her, not just at this moment but everyday. Just like she knew she couldn't help but feel something for him too. Now, intoxicated by the drinks she had lost count of and Damon's blood, giving into him didn't seem like such a bad idea.

She rubbed her hips into his erection, and Damon reacted instinctively. He pulled his wrist from her grasp and picked her up. She wrapped both legs around his waist.

While all this was happening his pessemisitc side was waiting for her to push him away and panic like typical Elena. Her face however, remained level with his and he licked the blood from her lips. He was rewarded with a moan and she began to grind against him. Her lips met his and he kissed her as hard as he could. Tongue begging for access. When she finally opened and kissed him back with just as much passion he pressed his hips into her hard. Making sure she knew just how badly he wanted her.

Elena's fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt. His mind spun. Is_ this happening? Finally?_ He kept up the pace, afraid to let the spell break. He wasn't sure he could stop if Elena asked him too. _Please don't ask me too._

His shirt was undone now, her hands were roaming over his hard chest. His hands held her legs around him. Though he was sure it was unnecessary, Elena had a tight grasp on him. His hand ran up her thigh, the skirt provided easy access. He was suddenly thrilled with her fashion sense as his hand continued until it reached the top of what he could only imagine was a thong. His other hand moved up to cup her ass as he mentally confirmed this fact.

Her hands tangled in his hair as she pulled hard on it, causing his head to tilt back. This forced him to lose contact with her mouth, allowing her a few seconds to take in air she didn't need. Her hand loosened in his hair, coming forward, she ran her nails along the side of his neck on their way back to his chest. As she did she left a small trail of blood. She watched the small amount of blood surface and heal almost immediately. She caught the last bit, sucking on his neck before the wounds closed in front of her eyes.

Her tongue lapped at his healing wound. His hands ran over her bare hips under her skirt. His right hand trailing down, he easily pushed the small amount of fabric aside. Damon pressed a finger into her. and was rewarded with a soft moan, her legs tightened around him automatically. She was warm and wet. He began to pump his finger in and out while she moaned and gasped for unneeded air. _She thinks that's good, wait until she feels the rest of me. _As soon as he though it, he decided it was a really good idea.

Trying to hold her up, he freed his other hand and was attempting to open the button on his pants and free himself.

"Eww. Did you even see that guy dance?" He heard voices and laughter coming towards them. Choosing to ignore it he stayed focused on Elena who was sucking and lightly biting his lower lip, eyes tightly closed as she rode his hand, getting closer to the edge. His damn pants just wouldn't open. He was debating just ripping the button off when Elena pulled away from him.

"Someone's coming." she whispered. _Damn so she noticed._

"So?" He asked distracted. Immediately bringing his lips back down towards her. She turned her face to the side to listen so he settled for kissing her neck and collar bone instead. His hand moving faster against her. Trying to draw her back into the moment he could sense was ending

The people were noticeably closer now, right outside the bathroom doors.

"Stop" she said. Attempting to lower her legs back onto the ground. He hated that word, more then anything at the moment. Well... maybe not more then the stupid bitches who had come to ruin his night. He momentarily debated just killing them and taking Elena hard against the wall. She managed to get free of him while he was still calculating the odds of her agreeing to that plan.

He could tell Elena was turning back into her old boring self again. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she readjusted her clothing. He sighed, inwardly through he was cursing up a storm. First Jeremy and now these bitches, he had no luck. If this kept happening someone was going to die.

"Come on" she said heading out the door, Damon followed behind her. Painfully disappointed with the way that had ended.

Elena was silent on the way home. Her head resting against the car door like she was tired. He took this act to mean that she didn't want to talk about what had just happened. Which meant they weren't going to finish what they started. Now he was frustrated, or pissed, or angry, he wasn't really sure. All he knew for sure was that the ride home was tense, at the very least.

They walked through the door to the boarding house. Elena entered first. Damon stalked unhappily behind her. Not ready to call it a night yet, but she seemed to have other idea's.

"I need to go shower, I'm covered in sweat and blood" She commented, still not meeting his gaze.

He felt like jokingly asking if she wanted company, to try and break the awkward tension between them. But he wasn't in the mood to hear her say no to a request they both knew was only half a joke.

He watched her hurry up the stairs. Eyes trailing after the tight little body he had come so close to possessing, twice now. He headed to the study. It looked like it would be another night of no sex.

He seemed to be having alot of these lately, not something he was used to. Night after night though he found himself choosing to indulge in dreams of Elena rather then the real thing with anyone else.

Less sex and more drinking, that seemed to be the way his nights were going with Elena around. It seemed tonight, despite it's promising start would be no different. He poured himself a glass of whatever liquor was sitting on the table. He downed it, poured another and sank into the couch. He closed his eyes, replaying the night in his head.

The house around him was silent. He could hear the shower running upstairs. Knowing Elena was naked under the warm rushing water. He took another sip to keep from running up the stairs to join her.

As he sat silently he felt a warm tingle run through his spine and a familiar tugging sensation in his head. He could feel the ghost of her lips on his mouth and knew she was thinking of him. He used their connection so often that it took very little effort to access her thoughts when he wanted to.

Now it seemed like her mind was calling out to him without even realizing it. He concentrated, he could feel what she felt, like a second sensation outside of what his own body was feeling.

He allowed his mind to drift into whatever thoughts Elena was currently having. Thoughts that were all her own.

In her mind Elena was kissing him, touching him. She had gotten into the shower, still drunk and mind spinning from her encounter with Damon. Her body was still humming with his blood. She sat on the bathtub floor, this helped with the spinning but the shower wasn't helping relieve her body which was still aching for Damon.

She closed her eyes and allowed fantasy to take over. Her hand ran over her body, over her chest, down along her stomach. While her hands moved she pretended it was Damon's hands that caressed her. Damon's hands that were moving rhythmically over her sex. Finishing what he started.

Damon licked his lips. Elena was imaging his face between her legs. He didn't add to the fantasy, just went along for the ride.

_His tongue flicked between her legs, with each flick a new moan escaped her lips. His hands massaged her thighs as he lapped up the juices between her legs. "Damon" She was calling out his name, chanting it as she got closer and closer to her peek._

For the second time that night Damon was rock hard with no way to release himself. Lost in fantasy, his hand ran over the bulge in his pants, he moved his hand up, once again encountering the hated button.

"What are you doing?" Stefan's voice startled him. He had been so caught up in Elena's scene he hadn't noticed his brother enter the room. He immediately sat up, shifting to try and hide the obvious erection in his pants. He had assumed Stefan was still out. Slightly embarrassed, Damon hoped he hadn't done anything to noticeable while his brother was in the room.

"Just got home, having a drink. Want one?" He gestured in the direction of the bottle he was drinking from.

"How'd things go?" Stefan asked, choosing to ignore Damon's offer.

"Great" Damon answered. "She had a blast" He emphasized in that cocky way Stefan hated.

"What did you do?"

Stefan and Damon tried not to discuss Elena to the other. It caused tension and fights. But Stefan was quickly getting annoyed with the situation. Damon and Elena were spending alot of time together. And since he and Damon had silently agreed not to discuss Elena, for the good of the house and each other and Elena tried not to mention Damon when she was around Stefan, he had no idea what they did together.

"Just went out, had a few drinks, danced a bit" He knew Damon was trying to egg him on. The annoying thing was, her scent was all over him and he hadn't missed Damon's state when he walked in the room.

"Well at least I know she hasn't fucked you yet" He spit out, looking pointedly at Damon's lap and smiling. _Oops_. Since his relapse with Klaus he was having trouble hiding his emotions the way he used to. Specifically the anger and jealousy parts.

Damon was up in a second. Inches from Stefan's face. The tension between them had been growing non stop since Elena had changed and moved in with them. It was only a matter of time until they came to blows again. The only thing holding them back at this point was Elena. Neither one wanted to upset the imaginary peace they had Elena believing existed.

"What's wrong Stefan? Afraid your girl might be into someone else now? Not up for a little competition?"

"If I had competition you wouldn't be drinking on a couch, alone, in the dark touching yourself." He smirked back. "Fantasying about what it would be like to be with my girl."

"If she's your girl why isn't she sleeping in your bed?"

"Because unlike you, I'm capable of giving people space when they need it. Elena will decide what she wants in her own time. I don't need to constantly harass her like you do."

"She doesn't seem to mind my company. Just face it Stefan. Fluffy Vampire Stefan may have been good enough for Elena before. But maybe Vampire Elena needs a little bit more monster in her man and we both know you can't handle that role."

Damon walked past him, deliberately pushing him aside as he went.

"Just stay away from me Damon" Stefan called after him.

"Can't brother, this is my house too." he called back. Heading up the stairs.

Stefan watched him go. He knew better then to let Damon get to him, but he couldn't ignore that fact that there was an obvious connection between Damon and Elena. He turned and grabbed a drink from Damon's bottle.

It didn't help erase the sinking feeling he was having. He needed something fresh to take his mind off the image of Damon, sitting on that couch, reeking of Elena. He headed out the door, hoping fresh blood would be enough to erase the depressing thoughts he was having.

Damon heard the front door slam as Stefan took off again. He started walking towards his room before changing his mind and stopping. He headed back the other direction. He wasn't sure what he was planning on doing. But after the night he'd spent with Elena he knew he couldn't just let it end like that.

They were alone in the house, he had to try again to get what he wanted. Stefan was the kind of guy to sit back and hope things worked out, but that wasn't Damon. Maybe he had been right when he told Stefan she wanted a man with a little monster in him? Damon was the kind of guy who took what he wanted, he was counting on Elena responding to that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll have the next chapter finished soon. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Review and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long update time! I had midterms. To make up for it here is some Delena smut :) Enjoy**

* * *

He should have just gone to bed. He should have just been satisfied with spending the night in Elena's dreams. Every night after they ate together, after she'd finish chatting with Stefan, she would climb into bed and Damon would go to his own.

Every night he would strip down naked, relax into his cool sheets and follow his connection to Elena. Every night he felt her lips, tasted her blood and body, and every night she loved it.

So why shouldn't he go after what he wanted? What he was sure they both wanted? How many nights would he have to lie in bed, alone, with Elena so close by? Knowing that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, she had too. Their dreams, and what happened tonight proved that. Didn't it? He wanted her, more then he had ever wanted anyone before. Tonight he was determined to have her.

With the alcohol still very much present in his system and the feel of Elena's body still fresh in his mind, he was sure she just needed a little bit of convincing to give into what she really wanted, him.

* * *

Elena sat on the edge of her bed combing out her hair before she went to sleep. Dressed in her loose tank top and old shorts she used for p.j's. But honestly how was she suppose to get any sleep after tonight?

It had been a hectic and crazy night. One moment she was seconds away from feeding on some strange guy and probably killing him and the next she was practically having sex with Damon in a washroom and enjoying it. More then just enjoying it, she had wanted it, still wanted it. Sex and blood, was that all she could think about?

She remembered Caroline telling her how horny she was all the time, now that she was a vampire. Elena was quickly starting to understand that feeling. It had been a long time since she had had any actual sex. Before tonight the closest she had come was that night at the motel, with Damon.

It had definitely been way to long, especially now with her new vampire hormones working over time. That was probably why she had jumped all over him tonight, yep that was it. It had to be, she didn't act like this.

"You look deep in thought"

His voice didn't surprise her. She had a feeling he wouldn't just let what happened tonight go. No way was she getting off that easy

"You look drunk" She took in his glassy eyes and the way he sort of leaned against her door way.

"Does that surprise you?"

"No"

He began to walk towards her, her eyes traced his steps. Closer, and closer, but never close enough.

"Are you going to ask why I'm here?"

"I know why your here" she answered.

The calm certain way she said that surprised him. Gave him hope as he continued his path, until he was standing in front of her. His eyes drinking her in, trailing over her body and then to the bed. Elena didn't miss the way his eyes travelled over her. She knew what he wanted, knew what he came here to finish.

"Is that so?" He asked, reaching out and running a hand softly along the side of her face. Tracing her soft skin. Her eyes closed at the contact, so he leaned down to kiss her.

He took in her freshly washed scent as their lips met briefly, but just as quick she pulled away. She stood and moved around him, away from the bed which was all to tempting. Elena tried to put distance between them, enough to keep her hormones under control at least.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me?" he asked bluntly. He was quickly getting frustrated with her hot and cold game. One minute she's kissing him and giving into him and the next she can't get far enough away. Why couldn't she just make a decision and stick to it?

"Because I don't know what I'm doing" She answered honestly. "I don't know what I want"

"Seemed like you knew what you wanted a couple hours ago" He reminded her moving towards her again. Reclaiming the space she had taken back. He was still very much affected by what had happened to them earlier that night, he knew she had to be too. If he could just get her back into that moment.

"I know and I did, but-"

"But?" he prompted moving even closer. Typical Elena always talking when she should be acting. "and don't say because of Stefan"

"I know you don't want to hear it but I have to consider him Damon."

He almost growled at her response, but knew getting angry would get him nowhere with Elena. He decided on slight sarcasm instead.

"Well don't, he's not home anyway. We're completely alone" He raised his eyes suggestively.

"That's not what I meant"

"Of course it's not. But it should be." His comment was met with silence so he continued. "You chose Stefan right? So why are you here?"

"Here?"

"In this room Elena. Still. Why are you here? Why aren't you curled up naked asleep in his bed, if that's really what you want? Why were you all over me tonight if that's not what you want?"

"Because I also wanted to kill that guy tonight. Blood and sex and just everything, I want it all and I can't seem to control it. I don't trust what I want right now. "

"Fuck Elena don't pretend like that's all this is. Vampire lust, emotions out of control, need a fuck because you just need one"

His vulgar words took her back for a moment. "You wanted me before you changed" He took a step closer. "You want me now". So close now, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, feel the whisper of his breath against her skin and it was true she did want him.

"That night at the motel, tell me you wanted me as badly as I wanted you" His eyes bore into her, daring her to try and deny it.

"I did but-"

He took her rare burst of honesty about her feelings for him and ran with it, before she could "but" her way out of it.

"If your horrible timing brother hadn't shown up would you have been able to stop?

Wasn't that the question she had been asking herself since it happened? How far would she have gone? Thinking back on it she knew the answer.

No, she wouldn't have been able to stop. She had been excited when he had followed her out. When she had finally kissed him, it was like no kiss she had ever experienced, not with Matt, not even with Stefan. What she felt with Damon was something completely new, a passion she'd never experienced, engulfing and unique, but almost like she'd been missing it all her life.

She didn't need to respond, Damon could read every emotion on her face.

"That was our night, my night." he continued. His hands reached out, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her even closer, if that was possible. Knowing she was thinking about it, this was his chance to draw her back in. His eyes racked over her body like he was starving for her.

"My chance" He continued, hands running up her body, feeling curves he was becoming accustomed too.

His eyes were taking on a darker look and she knew his mind was speeding miles ahead of their current situation. She knew he was deciding to cross a line she wasn't sure she was ready to cross yet.

"and I never got to-" His words were becoming incoherent. His mind still drunk was half in the past, remembering that night, how close he had come and half imagining what was about to happen. He wasn't going to miss his opportunity again.

He grabbed her before she even realized he had moved, a quick sensation and then she felt the softness of her cool comforter beneath her and Damon's strong solid body pinning her to it. His head dropped almost immediately and he began sucking and biting at her throat, her ear, any exposed skin he could find. His hands ran over her body, she was sure he only had two, but they were everywhere at once. He was kissing his way along her jaw, trying to seek out her mouth. She could feel her body quickly giving in to the sensations he was causing. After weeks of being around him, dreaming of him, wanting him, they were finally doing what she had been aching to do.

Her head was spinning, from lust, or intoxication, or fear, she wasn't sure. He managed to catch her lips for a brief moment before she turned her head away. Her body was a hundred percent ready for this but the rest of her wasn't so sure.

The small refusal didn't deter him however, he was long accustomed to Elena's rejections and he was nothing if not persistent.

Damon ignored the fact that her body was a little stiff beneath him. She wasn't pushing him away, she wasn't telling him to stop, so he had little intention of doing so. His hand ran up her smooth leg, he reached her knee and pulled it up so that he was cradled between her legs. Trying to illicit positive reactions from her. Since she had turned her face away he moved his trail of kisses back towards her ear.

"Give me a chance to prove I'm the one for you" He whispered into her ear.

Her body shuddered beneath him at the sensation. He smiled, finally he was getting some encouraging reactions out of her. His right hand continued its progress up her body. Over her hip, along the side of her abdomen, under the loose top she wore to bed. His hand reached her breast and felt the hard nipple beneath his hand. He rolled it between his fingers and finally she released a small gasp of pleasure.

"Damon" His name left her lips. He wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or protest.

Pressed into her bed, with no one to interrupt them, this time she knew she was running out of time. He knew it too.

"You said once, things might have been different if you met me first"

She looked up at him confused. Not completely sure where he was going with this thought.

"You can remember Elena, there is nothing stopping you now"

At his words she felt a memory rise to the surface. One she hadn't known was there but could remember in perfect detail now that she knew it existed.

"_Tell me what it is that I want?"_

"_You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, and adventure and danger."_

_Silence as she thought it over, realizing it was true. "So what do you want?"_

"_I want you to get everything your looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened"_

Her eyes locked on his. So much was going through her mind at that moment, she almost forgot the current position they were in. She had met Damon first?

What he had told her she wanted were all the things she thought of when she thought of Damon. Passion, danger, she couldn't describe the things she felt for him as anything less then consuming. But did this really change anything? It didn't change the time she had spent with Stefan, the love that she felt for him, but she felt something for Damon too. How could she keep denying that? All these thoughts raced through her head in a moments time. Damon's eyes stayed locked onto hers. Waiting for her reaction.

The memory was still fresh in her mind, she felt again the immediate attraction she had felt for him at that first forgotten meeting.

"If I do this" Her voice was a whisper, he almost missed what she was saying. "If we do this" she corrected. "there's no going back".

"And if we don't do this?" He asked her instead. He returned to his previous actions, hoping she just needed a little more encouragement.

He pushed her shirt up, moving his mouth to where his hands had been moments ago. He drew one nipple into his mouth and was satisfied to hear her moan. Her legs, that he had positioned at either side of his hips, tightened in response. He moved to the other side and continued his exploration.

Her slight moans were driving him crazy. He ground himself down on her, the friction was far from enough for him. His jeans were getting in his way, for the third time that night. He wanted nothing more then to remove all the layers of clothing between him and Elena.

Her body was reacting to his movements but he knew she was still holding back. Still trying to think things through.

"Can you spend the rest of eternity, denying this thing between us. Don't you want to know what it's like at least once?" He asked her. His hands were hesitating on the top of her shorts, dying to take them off.

"Tell me you don't want to finish what we've started and I'll stop"

He was pretty sure he was bluffing. He didn't want to stop. Short of Elena kicking and screaming, he didn't think he really could anymore, not this time. His hands ran under her hip lifting her up slightly so the bulge in his jeans was pressing against her core.

"Please don't ask me to stop Elena" He begged, letting all the need and longing show in his voice. "If your going to make a decision you should at least give me a chance to prove how good we could be together."

Elena wasn't sure what she was doing. Damon's hard body, and she meant that literally, was pressing and rubbing desperately against her, and god how she wanted him. She wanted to give in, wanted to lose herself in him, at least once. She wanted to give them both this night, to finally break the sexual tension that had been building between them for months.

"I promise it will be a night you never forget"

His words sent heat rushing through her body. She didn't doubt them. She knew it would be good, and with all the tension and crazy emotions she had been feeling lately she wanted so badly to just give in. To not have to think and just feel something for a change. Her body was screaming yes, and her mind, which was usually quick to point out the faults to these kind of things, was still years away. Lost in a memory she had not known she had.

"Just say yes Elena" Somehow his words were commanding and desperate at the same time.

"Yes"

Before she really knew what she was doing she felt the word leave her lips. Damon didn't ask twice, before the word had completely left her mouth he went into action.

Her shorts were off in less then a second and his head immediately dipped down. His tongue touched her core and her body immediately arched back, while a moan escaped her lips. She let her mind go blank, only focusing on the pleasure she was currently feeling thanks to Damon's skilled tongue. It was better then she had imagined. His tongue swirled skilfully around her sex, making her body ache more then it already was. He was teasing her and it was driving her crazy. Now that she had crossed this line she wanted all of him.

She grabbed at his arms and pulled him upwards, finally meeting his mouth in a passionate kiss.

She wasn't really sure how it happened but in lightning speed they were both lying naked. Damon's hands were exploring her body. Elena wrapped her legs around his hips and felt his manhood pressing warm and hard against her thigh.

Her body was buzzing with anticipation, Damon began to rub himself against her sex, demanding entrance.

"I need to be inside you" he groaned into her ear. She legs tightened in response, his words making her wetter then she'd ever been. He pushed into her in response and the satisfied groan they both released echoed around the room.

Damon was in heaven. Elena was gasping and moaning beneath him, raising her hips in time with his thrusts. She felt just like he had dreamed she would, warm, tight. Her body wrapped firmly around him. Her hands were digging into his shoulder trying to pull him deeper.

His hand wrapped into her silky hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing her delicate neck. He wanted all of her, he wanted to possess her completely. He leaned down and sunk his fangs into her, eliciting a deep moan out of her, which only made him pump harder. Drawing in her blood as he thrust deeply into her, he wanted this to last forever. She was moaning his name now, there was no sound more beautiful to him then that.

He took a few more sips from her, her blood made his senses sing. So lost in the sensations he was experiencing that she caught him by surprise when she suddenly flipped them over so he was lying on his back.

She had definitely mastered her vampire speed and strength. The loss of contact hit him immediately, he was about to protest when her body sunk back down onto him.

He decided not to complain, this new angle provided him a perfect view of her gorgeous body riding up and down on him. It was mesmerizing, her breasts bounced at every thrust. He traced his hands over each one. He wanted to memorize the sight of her riding him, her muscles clenching him tightly as she pushed him deeper and deeper.

"Oh fuck Elena" his hands grabbed her hips, guiding her movements into a faster rhythm. Damon knew she was getting closer, he was barely holding on himself. He didn't want this to end yet, but it felt so good he didn't want her to stop either. He slipped his hand between their two bodies, trying to give her a little extra friction to push her over the edge. It worked, her speed picked up, faster then any human could move.

"I'm so close" She moaned out. He pulled her down hard and felt her muscles contract, pulsing against his hard flesh. He couldn't hold back any longer. As Elena groaned in satisfaction riding out her orgasm, he felt his own sweep over him. Pressing up into her as deeply as he could, he drained himself in her. Both bodies shook in long anticipated pleasure.

When their cries of pleasure calmed and turned into laboured breaths neither needed, Elena rolled off Damon and collapsed on the bed next to him.

He sat up slightly to look over at her. She was breathing deeply, looking relaxed and happy. The satisfaction he felt, knowing he was the cause of her current pleasure, was amazing.

Hadn't he been telling her forever that all she needed was a good fuck from him? Or had he just meant to tell her that? Oh well she knew it now.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Here she was laying spent beside him, looking completely relaxed and utterly dishevelled and satisfied. His hand reached out to stroke her hair lightly back into place.

"I needed that" She smiled looking up at him.

"I'm glad I could be of service" he smirked down at her before resting his head back down on her bed. The room smelled like sweat, sex, and Elena all mixed together, he was enjoying it immensely.

"No regrets?" he asked her. Now that it was over he was searching her for any sign of regret. Any sign of the typical Elena guilt he was so used to.

She sat up and smiled down at him.

"Ask me again in the morning."She joked back before getting up and heading back towards her washroom. For the second time that night she was covered in sweat and blood and for a second time that night she was in desperate need of a shower.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews and to everyone who is reading! I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I suck, this is longgggggggg over due. I'm so glad VD is back on now. It inspired me :) Especially the bathroom scene with the blood sharing. So here's my late update. Enjoy!**

* * *

The water swept over her body, she could hear Damon moving in her bedroom, opening the window and airing the room out. She hoped Stefan wouldn't be home anytime soon, there would be no hiding the blatant smell of sex from him.

She'd fucked Damon, how could she ever meet Stefans look again? How would she tell him? What was she suppose to do now? Had she really turned into Katherine so quickly? The thoughts brought reality crashing down on her. It hadn't been a dream, she had crossed a line with Damon and there was no going back.

He was pacing in her room, she could hear the pattern in his steps. She stayed in the shower, she didn't want to face him now. He couldn't stay, and she couldn't face him and ask him to leave. So she stayed, under the burning water, trying to wash the guilt from her spent body. She was craving sleep but she was much more of a coward. After what felt like forever she finally heard her bedroom door open and close, and knew Damon had left.

Sighing in relief she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She was being a coward she knew, but she was happy she wouldn't have to face the consequences of her actions tonight. She went to her dresser and located a perfume bottle. She moved around her room attempting to cover the scent of sex that had yet to be aired out by the window. She took a whiff, better, but not perfect. If Stefan came home now she doubted it would be enough to hide it.

Collapsing onto her bed she closed her eyes tightly. She hoped Stefan wouldn't return until the morning. She was to exhausted to think about what tomorrow would mean for them all.

* * *

Damon pulled himself into bed, a mixture of feelings. The satisfaction and joy he had been feeling was somewhat deterred by Elena's actions immediately after. He could tell she was stalling in the shower, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. He wouldn't force her to face him. He'd spare her the trouble tonight and take off to his own room. Disappointed that she had not wanted him to spend the entire night with her.

'So this is what it feels like to be used for sex' He thought ironically. It was something he hadn't experienced since Katherine. He usually was the one brushing off the girls right after.

The scent of her perfume drifted down the hall to him. She could try and cover this night up but he knew, like she knew, there was no going back for them now.

* * *

It was the moment of truth, as Stefan entered Elena's bedroom in the morning. She felt her stomach sink and nervousness engulf her. Oh and that over bearing feeling of guilt. His eyes scanned her room as he spoke and she looked around nervously for any sign that might give away what had happened here the night before. She had been to tired last night to have paid much attention. She looked around, wondering if there was any sign left over from her night with Damon. Everything looked normal and the night air had washed away their scent. Stefan didn't look suspicious or angry so she relaxed slightly.

"How was your night" He was asking her, trying to read some sort of reaction from her.

"Fine, good" she answered back. She didn't want to invite a conversation about her activities last night.

"Good I'm glad your lessons are going well" Guilt over whelmed her again. Yes her blood and sex sharing with Damon had gone well. She couldn't meet his eyes as she busied herself with making her bed, she just nodded.

Stefan grabbed the other side of her blanket, making her heart skip a beat. She hadn't changed her sheets, hadn't even thought about it until this moment. There was a blood stain on the blanket but Stefan didn't comment as he helped her put her bed back in order.

"I was sort of hoping you would want to go out for a bit? Spend the day together or something?" He smiled over at her. She knew Damon would be pissed when he woke up to find she'd gone off with Stefan but she also knew that Damon would take the first opportunity he got to let it slip about the night they spent together. Getting Stefan away from Damon seemed like the best plan she had at the moment, so she willingly agreed. She had them out the door before Damon had even stirred from bed.

In typical Stefan fashion he had her out doing normal everyday things like shopping and grabbing coffee. All the things that made her feel human, and more like the old Elena. A familiar and welcome change from the new Elena, who spent her time drinking and fantasying about death and blood, and who had sex with her boyfriends brother behind his back. She knew by now that Damon had woken up to find her gone. She was a coward, she knew that, and as Stefan chatted away with her, she knew she was more and more like Katherine everyday. She couldn't think of a worse insult to assign herself.

A million times throughout the day she thought about telling Stefan the truth. She owed it to him and knew it was the right thing to do. But she couldn't get the words to leave her mouth. To many times she opened her mouth to speak just to close it a second later. What would happen if she told him? Would Stefan and Damon come to dangerous blows? Would Stefan leave forever? She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again, and she didn't want to break his heart. Never once in her life or death had she ever wanted to hurt Stefan the way she knew she just had.

She loved him, there was no doubt about that, but there was no denying the passion she felt for his brother. It was quite a mess she was in now. It seemed her after life wouldn't be any less complicated then her life had been. "It's okay to love them both" Katherine's words rang in her head. No it was not okay she thought. It was a disaster, and someone would end up horribly hurt...or dead.

"Elena, is everything okay? You seem distracted?" Stefan's voice broke her concentration.

They were walking through a nice park, enjoying the sun and the sound of the small creek that flowed through. Elena took a deep breath.

"Stefan there is something I want to tell you" Was that her voice that sounded so low and uncertain? Her hands were shaking now and her body felt deathly cold. She felt sick to her core, and she couldn't seem to draw in another breath to say what she knew she should. Stefan turned to her and pulled her hands into his own.

"Elena it's okay" he told her, clearly reading the nervousness on her face. "You can tell me anything" He was looking deeply into her eyes, trying to convey love and reassurance. His fingers ran gently over her hands as he waited for her to continue.

'Okay Elena, tell him.' She was repeating to herself over and over. It felt like they had been standing there forever, Stefan smiling encouragingly at her. 'Oh God he didn't deserve this'. "I-I" she stuttered out. Another deep breath, she felt like passing out. "I- Stefan I- last night"

Stefan was starting to feel nervous too. Elena's eyes were wide and he could tell she was fighting to say something. He started to feel sick, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Last night Damon and I" She wanted to just spit it out, tell him they had sex and wait for her world to come crashing down. The words refused to leave her lips, and as she thought about telling him she thought about all she had to lose. Stefan, the guy she had loved so much, so selfless and understanding.

"We umm went to a bar" okay not what she had intended to say.

"Okay?" Stefan questioned waiting for whatever she had to say next.

"I sort of lost control, there was this guy and I almost fed off him, I probably would have killed him. And a part of me wanted to" She mentally slapped herself. 'Coward' she accused herself.

Stefan felt relieved. He smiled lovingly at her. "Hey it's okay. You don't need to be afraid to tell me these things, I want to help you. And I will never think any less of you"

Oh yeah? she thought bitterly. Why did he always have to be so sweet? Stefan moved in closer and pulled her into his embrace. "Your going through a lot of changes, everything is heightened, all your feelings, impulses, it's going to take time to learn to control all that. But I'll be here for you, for whatever you need"

She took another deep breath. "Stefan I know you feel guilty about not saving me, but I don't want you too. It was my choice and you respected that, you've always respected my choices and I'll always be grateful for that." She met his eyes and saw sadness and love reflected back at her. "Do you know why I was on that bridge?" She asked. Stefan just looked confused as he starred back at her, shaking his head slightly. "I came back for you, I chose you Stefan, because I love you." She saw his lips twitch slightly into a smile and her heart broke inside her chest.

He pulled her gently into his chest, wrapping her lovingly in his arms. "I love you too" He whispered back. Kissing the top of her head lovingly. She pulled back slightly and Stefan's lips found hers. It felt familiar and for a moment Elena forgot all about the past weeks, all about the blood and death that had been surrounding her and almost felt like her old self again. She got lost in his kiss, his familiar hands ran over her body and she felt the slight stirring of desire she used to feel so often in his arms. His gently touch, such a contrast to the hands that had held her the night before. The difference between the two brothers, as drastic as day and night.

"It's okay to love them both" Katherine's voice repeated in her mind again, and she could almost feel her dopplegangers eyes watching her and laughing. Somehow Elena had found herself in the same position Katherine had decades ago.

She pulled away again, looking awkwardly away from Stefan, searching the tree lines for eyes she was sure would be watching and judging her. But they were alone. "It's just" she continued. "Now everything has changed, I don't feel like that same person anymore. I'm not that same person anymore. I don't know who I am now, or what I'm doing" She meant that honestly. "I know I've been pushing you away, I just-everything feels different now-"

"Shh hey Elena, its okay" He softly coaxed her. "I'm not expecting things to go back the way they were. Take your time, take as much time as you need to sort things out. Were not getting any older" He poked her teasingly and they both smiled. Elena's a little more forced then Stefan's.

"Come on, lets head home." he smiled, grabbing her hand in his own and leading her back in the direction of the car. Elena inwardly cursed at herself. Not only had she not told Stefan the truth about last night but she had just complicated her own love life again. She felt sick again as she headed back to the car, knowing she would have to face Damon and knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist giving up their secret.

She should have told Stefan the truth. The whole ride home she tried to spit it out, but nothing came out and the closer they came to the boarding house the more nervous she got. She'd have to face Damon now, there was no avoiding that any longer.

* * *

Damon paced around the house for what was probably the sixtieth time that day. He had heard Elena leave with Stefan in the morning. At first he had been hopeful. Expecting that she had left with Stefan to confess about last night. He was expecting Stefan home at any minute and was prepared for the inevitable fight. As time dragged on his hope that Elena had confessed her undying love for him to Stefan became less and less likely. Was she going to tell him at all? Had she left to break his brother's heart? Had she run off with him instead?

He paced restlessly. If Stefan knew he'd fucked his girl they would be exchanging blows right now. But if she wasn't confessing to him where had she gone with him? What were they doing? The possessiveness he felt for her was overwhelming. He tried to reach out to her with his mind but he couldn't. She must have been blocking him, trying not to think about him.

He scowled. This was not how he pictured his day going. After a hot night of sex with the girl he had been trying to win over forever, Damon had thought the hard part was over. They were suppose to exchange a few inappropriate jokes and insults, followed by some secret make-out time and Elena's explanation that she would have to tell Stefan the truth. Stefan was supposed to freak out, take off and they could enjoy the boarding house all to themselves. Stefan would get over it...eventually.

It was hard to stay optimistic the longer they were gone. What if Elena had confessed their night together and begged Stefan's forgiveness. Were they going to come home and ask him to leave? Had he misread their entire night together? Made it mean more then it had? He looked over at the clock, they had been gone for hours. He was getting angry now, and downed another drink.

Was Stefan erasing Damon's scent from her body at this moment? Were they confessing their never ending love, again. He slammed his glass back down onto the table and swore out-loud to vanish the unpleasant thoughts from his mind.

"Someone needs to learn to watch their mouth" A familiar voice lazily called out. Damon turned excitedly, reacting on instinct to the sound of her voice before realization hit him a second later, a familiar voice, but not the one he had been hoping for.

"How do you keep getting in here" he drawled out. Katherine was sitting comfortably across his couch like she owned the damn thing.

"I like to be where I'm unwanted, makes for good entertainment." She smiled, looking him over as she stood up. Katherine made her way over to Damon, circling around him and running her hand across his shoulders as she did. "You look tense, what's the matter? Elena being a vampire not all its cracked up to be? I tried to warn you" She whispered the last part into his ear. Damon just clenched his jaw tighter. He was not in the mood to deal with her right now too.

"Why are you back Katherine?"

"I heard Klaus was out of the picture, I also heard that the little look alike bitch became a vampire. Call it morbid curiosity." She reached for his bottle and began drinking directly from it. He felt like grabbing it from her hands, and dragging her out of his house, but she was a surprising distraction from his thoughts about Elena.

"Whatever" he collapsed down into the seat she had vacated a moment earlier.

She followed his lead and landed right into his lap. He debated pushing her off but she brought the bottle to his lips so he decided to take a drink instead. If he got lucky maybe Elena would come home and find them like this. If she wanted to run off with Stefan he could play that game too.

"So which one of you did it?" She asked. "Who turned that whiny bitch into a vampire? Doesn't really sound like a Stefan move to me." She looked down at him expectedly.

"She got into an accident with my blood in her system" That was all she really needed to know, in fact she didn't even need to know that much.

"Oh" Katherine smiled seductively down at him. She turned so she was straddling his waist and poured another shot down his throat. Damon eagerly gulped it down. "And how did she wind up with your blood pumping through her veins?" She winked down at him.

"None of your business" He shot back. She pouted playfully in response. "Well at least it's not Stefan's blood, so I suppose this horrible twist of fate could be worse"

"Still going on about Stefan? Elena's going to live forever now, you really think you have a chance?"

"Don't you?" she asked back. "I can smell her on you" she purred into his ear. "something tells me, vampire Elena likes to have fun" Her lips met his earlobe and she pulled it into her mouth.

Damon could hear the front door opening. Stefan was talking to Elena normally. 'So she hadn't told him.' This thought bothered him, so he didn't bother removing Katherine from their compromising position on the couch. Let her see them. Katherine seemed to read his mind, she pushed his head to the side and ran her tongue suggestively along his neck as Stefan and Elena entered the room.

Damon's eyes focused on Elena's as she walked in. He took in her every response, he watched her eyes widen in shock. A look of hurt quickly crossed her face and then a frown and glare quickly replaced the look. He felt satisfaction as he took in her look, one he knew too well, jealousy.

He watched her hands clench at her side, fighting the urge to run at them and pull Katherine from his lap.

Elena starred at them angrily, luckily Stefan was too distracted by the sudden return of Katherine and her position on Damon's lap to notice the emotions that flashed across Elena's demeanour.

"That should get her attention" Katherine whispered huskily in Damon's ear so only he could hear it. She turned in his lap and climbed off him, walking pointedly towards Elena and Stefan. Twisting her hips suggestively as she did.

"I thought you took off" Stefan commented, watching Katherine's movements closely. He wouldn't put it past her to try and stake Elena first opportunity she got.

"That was before things became so exciting here" she said, moving closer to Elena. She smiled at Elena in a way that made it seem as if she was picturing her death at the moment.

She walked past her, running her hand lightly through Elena's straight hair as she did it.

"Had to be sure I'm still the hottest Petrova Vampire around, glad to see that still remains true"

Elena felt a growl escape her lips as her doppleganger walked out of the room, laughing as she went.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I couldn't make it that easy for Damon and Elena to be together. It's only fun if it's a challenge :) Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try and update much faster than I did last time!**


End file.
